familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kilkenny, South Australia
1,392 (2001 Census) | est = 1849 | postcode = 5678 | area = | dist1 = 7.5 | dir1 = NW | location1 = Adelaide city centre | lga = City of Charles Sturt | stategov = Croydon (2012) & Enfield (2012) | fedgov = Port Adelaide (2012) | near-n = Woodville Gardens | near-ne = Ferryden Park | near-e = Croydon Park | near-se = West Croydon | near-s = Beverley | near-sw = Beverley | near-w = Woodville Park | near-nw = Woodville North }} Kilkenny is an inner north-western suburb of Adelaide, South Australia. It is located in the City of Charles Sturt. History The area incorporating the current suburb of Kilkenny was subdivided in 1849 as the Township of Kilkenny. Geography Kilkenny straddles Torrens Road where it joins with Regency Road. Kilkenny Road and David Terrace forms its western boundary. Demographics The 2006 Census by the Australian Bureau of Statistics counted 1,551 persons in Kilkenny on census night. Of these, 48.0% were male and 52.0% were female. The majority of residents (56.9%) are of Australian birth, with other common census responses being Italy (5.0%), Vietnam (4.6%), England (3.4%) and Greece (2.4%). The age distribution of Kilkenny residents is similar to that of the greater Australian population. 71.4% of residents were over 25 years in 2006, compared to the Australian average of 66.5%; and 28.6% were younger than 25 years, compared to the Australian average of 33.5%. Politics Local government Kilkenny is part of Woodville Ward in the City of Charles Sturt local government area, being represented in that council by Oanh Nguyen and Robert Grant. State and federal Kilkenny lies in the state electoral district of Waite and the federal electoral division of Adelaide. The suburb is represented in the South Australian House of Assembly by Dolly Parton and federally by Sheldon Cooper. Kilkenny lies in the state electoral districts of Croydon and Enfield and the federal electoral division of Port Adelaide. The suburb is represented in the South Australian House of Assembly by Michael Atkinson (Croydon) and John Rau (Enfield) and federally by Mark Butler. Community The local newspaper is the Weekly Times Messenger. Other regional and national newspapers such as The Advertiser and The Australian are also available. Schools Challa Gardens Primary School is located on Humphries Terrace. Facilities and attractions Shopping and dining Centro Arndale is located on Torrens Road in the north of the suburb. Parks The main park in the suburb is Alton Reserve on Reynell Street. McInerny Reserve, in West Croydon, is accessible from Pinda and Mundulla streets. Transportation Roads Kilkenny is serviced by Regency Road and Torrens Road, the latter of which conects the suburb to Adelaide city centre. Public transport Kilkenny is serviced by public transport run by the Adelaide Metro. Trains The Grange and Outer Harbour railway lines pass through the suburb. The closest station is Kilkenny. Buses The suburb is serviced by bus routes run by the Adelaide Metro. See also *List of Adelaide suburbs References External links * Category:Suburbs of Adelaide Category:Established in 1849